List of Deaths
A chronological list of all the numerous characters and creatures that have died in very many ways (on or off-screen, sometimes even debatable); both during and prior to the events of shows occurring from within and throughout the ''Tales of Arcadia'' trilogy. ''Trollhunters'' Pre-series * Maddrux the Many– Presumably died while fighting off against Orlagk * The Shattered King– Killed by Gunmar * Orlagk the Oppressor– Decapitated by Gunmar after long battle for the control of the Gumm-Gumms * Grimbald the Grave– Head chopped into pieces by Gumm-Gumms * Several Gruesomes (1st time)– Dissolved by Araknak through the use of salt * Araknak the Agile– Killed by Gunmar * Bird (1st time; off-screen)– Eaten by Morgana * Various Trollhunters– Lost both their lives and souls to Angor Rot; their souls won't be released until Angor's first death * Voltar the Voracious– Lost his own head at the hand of Angor Rot, most likely lost his soul to Angor as well too * Gorgus the Gorgeous– Shot in the face with an arrow * Gogun the Gentle– Torn apart limb from limb by Bular * Boraz the Bold– Stabbed in the back by Bular * Tellad-Urr the Terrible– * Spar the Spiteful– Killed by Bular in a duel * Several Humans– Devoured by AAARRRGGHH!!! * Unkar the Unfortunate– Torn limb-from-limb while on his first night out by Bular * Deya the Deliverer– Turned to stone in sunlight while protecting the other trolls from Bular * Gnomes– Got stuck in sticky traps, and their skeletal remains are seen all over Trollmarket * Ralph & Mrs. Domzalski– Both lost at sea after their cruise ship got caught in a middle of a storm * Detective Snuggles– Poisoned by Toby's candy when he left it lying around Part One (1/2) * [[Kanjigar the Courageous|'Kanjigar the Courageous']]– Turned to stone in sunlight and smashed to pieces while protecting the Amulet of Daylight from Bular * Museum Security Guard (off-screen)– Eaten by Bular * [[Gladys Groe|'Gladys Groe']]– Stabbed by Jim and exploded * Goblins (1st time)– One smashed by a crate aboard a truck, another is accidentally killed by Nomura when Jim trips her * Stalkling (1st time)– Turned to stone after being stuck with lighting drawn by Jim's Sword of Daylight and later smashed to pieces by hitting the ground * [[Fragwa|'Fragwa']]– Smashed by NotEnrique with a bookself * Various Goblins– Several killed by Jim * Goblin (2nd time)– Sliced into goo by Nomura * Goblin (3rd time)– Smashed by Toby and Blinky * [[Bular|'Bular']]– Turned to stone by Jim's Sword of Daylight plus natural sunlight, later smashed to pieces by AAARRRGGHH!!! Part One (2/2) * Hellheetis– Dissolved with water used by Jim * Goblin (4th time)– Squeezed and popped by Angor Rot * [[Principal Levit|'Principal Levit']]' (off-screen)'– Killed by Stricklander with his Antramonstrum * Angor's Earth Golem– Totem removed and destroyed by Jim * Volcanic Troll– Eaten by Gatto and burned inside his stomach with molten lava * Angor's Glass Golems– Destroyed by Blinky, Claire, and Toby * Blungo the Pretend King– Killed by Angor Rot and smashed by Jim's glaives * A few Pixies– Smooshed by Stricklander, Toby, and Angor Rot * [[AAARRRGGHH!!!|'AAARRRGGHH!!!']]– Turned to stone by Angor's Creeper Sun knife, sacrificing himself to protect Toby; resurrected in the Part Two episode "KanjigAAARRRGGHH!!!" by Blinky, Claire, and Toby through the use of a Creeper Sun antidote * Several Trolls– Turned to stone in battle by Angor's Creeper Sun knife and his golems * [[Angor Rot|'Angor Rot']]' (1st time)'– Turned to stone by Jim with his own Creeper Sun knife and then smashed by Toby's Warhammer, releasing the trapped souls of past Trollhunters, who join their brethren the Void Between Worlds; resurrected in the Part Three episode "Parental Guidance" by Morgana * Angor's Crystal Golems– Destroyed after Angor's downfall Part Two * Several Goblins– Fell into chasms in the Darklands * Gumm-Gumms (1st time; off-screen)– Devoured by a Nyarlagroth * Nyarlagroth (1st time)– Stabbed in the head by Jim's Eclipse Blade * Gumm-Gumm (2nd time)– Forced into the Nyarlagroth pit by Gunmar * Scorch Beetles– Stepped on by Toby * Stalkling (2nd time)– Strangulated by Gunmar * Nyarlagroth (2nd time)– Ripped open by Draal when he accelerates the Gyre through its stomach * Stray Cat– Eaten by Blood Goblins * Blood Goblins– First two crushed by Toby's warhammer and last one goes up in firework explosion * Gumm-Gumm (3rd time)– Hit by a truck and then slaughtered by Gunmar * Gruesome (2nd time)– Dissolved into a cloud of dust after being exposed to flour thrown by Steve and Eli * Steve Palchuk (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed by a Stalkling when it carries him away * [[Eli Pepperjack|'Eli Pepperjack']], Mary Wang, Darci Scott, Shannon Longhannon, Ophelia Nuñez, Coach Lawrence, Señor Uhl, Javier Nuñez, Lenora Janeth, Seamus Johnson, Nancy Domzalski, Enrique Nuñez, Mr. Johnson, and Claire Nuñez (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumed killed during the Gumm-Gumm attack on Arcadia Oaks * Thousands of Arcadia's citizens (alternate reality, off-screen)– Presumedly killed by Gumm-Gumms * Radio Announcer (alternate reality; off-screen)– Most likely caught by Gumm-Gumms after his broadcast was interrupted when Gumm-Gumms invade the studio * Dr. Muelas and Toby Domzalski (alternate reality; off-screen)– Both possibly killed by Gladys * Barbara Lake (alternate reality; off-screen)– Presumably killed at the hospital * [[Stricklander|'Stricklander']]' (alternate reality, off-screen)'– Presumably slain by Gunmar and Bular when buying Jim time to get to the museum * [[Draal the Deadly|'Draal the Deadly']]' (alternate reality)'– Turned to stone trying to prevent the activation of Killahead Bridge * Several Trolls (alternate reality)– Died while attempting to stop the Killahead Bridge from opening * A few Gumm-Gumms (alternate reality)– Killed by Draal and other trolls * Krax– Blown up by Claire and Blinky with a Dwärkstone * Janus Order Changelings– All killed by Gunmar after he believed that their services were no longer required; Stricklander, Nomura, and NotEnrique are now the only known surviving changelings in Arcadia, due to being disgraced and/or defected from the Janus Order and Gunmar * Otto Scaarbach– Killed by Jim while he was possessed by Gunmar to bait them away as he and Usurna take over Trollmarket and rebuild his Gumm-Gumm Army * [[Vendel|'Vendel']]– Turned to stone by Queen Usurna with her Creeper Sun knives and later smashed to pieces * Troll Tribunal Counsel Lady– Brainwashed into a Gumm-Gumm by Gunmar's Decimaar Blade * Gumm-Gumms (4th time)– One slashed in the back by Jim, others killed during exodus Part Three * Gumm-Gumm (5th time)– Scattered into rubble by Jim * Rat (1st time)– Eaten by Bagdwella * Gumm-Gumm (6th time)– Blown to pieces by Gunmar * Various Cats (off-screen)– Stolen and eaten by Glug * Several Goblins– Killed by Jim, Claire, Toby, and Barbara * Boss Goblin– Grinded into goo in a blender by Barbara, leaving nothing but an eye * Krubera Troll– Turned to stone by Nomura using one of Queen Usurna's Creeper Sun knives after she threatens to kill herself, but only to make Usurna and her guards lose position so she could escape * [[Draal the Deadly|'Draal the Deadly']]– Turned to stone by Angor's Creeper Sun knife, sacrificing himself to protect Jim * A couple of Gumm-Gumms– Turned to stone after stepping into sunlight when Stricklander and Barbara escape Trollmarket * Rat (2nd time)– Vaporized by energy stasis field that AAARRRGGHH!! is trapped in * [[Queen Usurna|'Queen Usurna']]– Drowned in a bog by her Krubera soldiers after they learn that she cares nothing for her own people * Gumm-Gumms (7th time)– Reduced to ash by Morgana * Mr. Meow Meow P.I. (off-screen)– Presumably eaten by Dictatious Galadrigal * Stalkling (3nd time)– Killed by Toby when he rescues Darci * Nyarlagroth (3nd time)– Smashed by a Giant Quagawump * A couple of Goblins– Killed and knock off by NotEnrique and Gnome Chompsky when they find the Changeling Familiars with a Cradlestone * Gumm-Gumms (7th time)– Countless killed by the Trollhunters and their army in the Eternal Night War * Several Gumm-Gumms– Killed by Morgana, when they are possessed by past Trollhunters * [[Gunmar|'Gunmar']]– Ultimately turned to stone by Jim's Eclipse Blade before the latter then smashes his stone body by shoving it off a roof * All of the Gumm-Gumms– Eliminated into stone pieces after Gunmar's ultimate demise * [[Angor Rot|'Angor Rot']]' (2nd time)'– Taking Jim's stab when he makes a failed attempt to kill Morgana, later exploded into pieces by Morgana * Morgana (off-screen; debatable)– Presumedly killed while being imprisoned within the Shadow Realm by Claire and Toby after the latter destroys the former's Shadow Staff, though it's still unclear to whether she survived or not ''3 Below'' Pre-series * Gaylon– Sacrifices his physical form so he could use the strength of his life core to create Akiridion-5 * Hundreds of Akiridions– Killed by the Zeron Brotherhood in a tragic bombing * Varvatos Vex's Family– Killed by the Zerons in a tragic bombing Part One * Skelteg (1st time)– Smooshed by Luug while Aja chases after him * Morando's Soldiers (1st time)– Several killed by Zadra, Varvatos, and House Tarron * Taylon Soldier– Body disintegrated and his life core was then crushed by General Morando himself * [[Foo Foo|'Foo Foo the Destroyer']]' (off-screen)'– Shot and vaporized by Zeron Omega * [[Neb|'Neb']]' (off-screen)'– Presumably killed by Zeron Beta * Blank Robot (off-screen)- Destroyed by Zeron Omega * Skelteg (2nd time)- Crushed by Varvatos * Skeltegs (3rd time)– Several killed by Aja, Krel, Mary, Steve, Luug and Varvatos * Various Skeltegs– Exterminated by Stuart and Krel's boombox while all trapped * Bird (2nd time)– Knocked out after slamming into the Zeron Brotherhood's cloaked ship * Skelteg (4th time)– Smashed by Zeron Alpha * [[Porgon|'Porgon']]– Turned to stone by Jim, before and after the time reset * Bird (3rd time)– Killed by Varvatos with a chess piece after it poops on him * [[Halcon|'Halcon']]– Vaporized by Varvatos * [[Zeron Beta|'Zeron Beta']]– Shot in the chest by Varvatos * [[Zeron Omega|'Zeron Omega']]– Crushed after a rough spaceship impact done by Krel and Varvatos * Stalkling (4th time)– Smashed to pieces by Zadra to save Stuart * Several Gumm-Gumms– Killed by Aja, Krel, Varvatos, and Zadra * Several Goblins– Smashed by Steve, Aja, Krel, and Eli * [[Omen|'Omen']]– Destroyed by Aja and Krel with their Mothership's structural architecture Part Two TBA...Category:Template documentation Category:Deceased Category:Lists